Sonata a la Luz de Luna
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: PWP, es el cumpleaños de Draco y Harry ha encontrado el regalo perfecto para el rubio, una noche de Sonatas en el Londres Muggle... Mi regalo para el rubio más sexy del Potterverso!


_Recomiendo antes que todo, que lean el fic escuchando la sonata, en especial el tercer movimiento –por último de youtube._

_Y, por supuesto, feliz cumpleaños Draco!!_

_Sonata a la Luz de Luna._

Hace más de dos horas había llegado, junto al moreno sentado a su lado, al Royal Opera House –más conocido como Covent Garden, en el Londres muggle.

Su cumpleaños era ese día, y Harry había tenido el gran gesto de regalarle una entrada de palco a la que era la primera función de un reconocido pianista –tanto del mundo muggle como mágico-, quien tocaría varias de las piezas más célebres de Beethoven. Viendo el programa, leyó que estaba por finalizar tocando "..._Op. 27 nº 2 "Quasi una fantasia" conocida generalmente como "Sonata Luz de Luna""_.

-Como si a estas alturas luego de tanto releerla no te la hubieras aprendido ya. –fue el suave susurro junto a su oído, mientras una mano se deslizaba insinuante por su pierna. Dando una rápida mirada a su compañero, vio que su rostro estaba fijo en algún punto más allá del escenario donde el pianista descansaba por unos minutos antes de reanudar, como si hubiera sido un simple roce.

Apreciaba el sacrificio que el regalo significaba para Harry, siendo que el pobre moreno apenas toleraba estar quieto por mas de media hora, mientras que aquí ya llevaba más de dos. Sin contar el hecho que _"esa música tan lenta y triste"_ no era del agrado de Harry, y, aún así, estaba aquí –con cara seria – pero sin dejar traslucir el aburrimiento que de seguro sentía.

Ya había tocado gran parte de las sonatas de piano, y la anterior lo había dejado con el corazón acelerado, los pelos de punta y con cientos de escalofríos corriendo por su espalda, al oír la unión del violín y el piano.

-Por favor –oye nuevamente el susurro del moreno en su oído, mientras que el aliento tibio choca contra la piel sensible de su cuello –si sigues sonriendo así y tus ojos brillando de esa forma, realmente me voy a poner celoso de esta _bendita_ música. –por un segundo se sintió incómodo con la corbata, como si de pronto la hubiesen ajustado hasta ahogarlo, resistiendo apenas el impulso de arreglarla.

De pronto los labios suaves de Harry se prendieron a los suyos, casi sin darse cuenta. Fue un beso dulce y corto, mientras sentía un suave mordisco despedirse de su labio inferior. –te amo. –murmuró Harry antes de girarse a mirar nuevamente al rubio.

Sin dejar traslucir el sonrojo que pugnaba por salir de sus mejillas, Draco trató de concentrarse en el joven pianista, que ya estaba listo para continuar con el concierto.

El sonido de los primeros acordes, casi rayando en lo fúnebre, vibraba en su interior y a lo largo de todo el auditorio. La melodía era asfixiante y capaz de envolver y aturdir a todos los espectadores que se preciaran de tener oído –lo que no calzaba con su compañero de puesto.

-Este es el _Adagio Sostenuto_ el primer movimiento de la Sonata –susurró Draco, tratando de distraer la mirada fija del moreno, que lo atravesaba como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Los ojos verdes brillaban extraños, haciendo que la tensión se empezara a acumular en su vientre, sabiendo que algo tenía planeado el pelinegro.

La mano que se había mantenido apoyada en su rodilla, comenzó a acariciarla como si estuviera tocando las diferentes teclas, subiendo mientras los tonos agudos sonaban y manteniéndose con los graves, mandando descargas eléctricas desde ese punto, hasta su cuello, a través de todo su cuerpo.

Los verdes se desviaron, enfocándose en el escenario, mientras sus dedos continuaban con las lentas caricias, deslizándose por la parte interna de las rodillas.

La respiración del rubio se agitó levemente, maldiciendo a Beethoven por comenzar con un movimiento tan lento y a su novio por hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo Draco? –fue el leve susurro de Harry en su oreja, mientras sus dedos marcaban los sonidos con más delicadeza, la cadena de tonos agudos, subiendo lentamente por el muslo del rubio. Un leve gemido trató de escapar de sus labios, sonando como un ruidito estrangulado, mientras negaba despacio.

Segundos después llegaba el pianista, al compás que marcaba el cambio de movimiento.

-El movimiento que sigue es el _Allegretto_... –antes de terminar la frase, Harry lo besó despacio, aprovechando el silencio del cambio. Su lengua se paseó perezosa por la boca de Draco, haciendo que ahogara un jadeo, mientras su mano por fin terminaba el camino propuesto desde un comienzo, rozando suavemente la ligera erección en los pantalones negros y apretándola por un momento. Se separó reticente, apreciando los ojos nublados de placer de Draco. Sin mirarlo de nuevo, se puso de pie, saliendo por la pequeña puerta al pasillo, dejando las mejillas del rubio sonrojadas y visiblemente agitado.

Había reconocido el brillo final de los ojos del moreno.

_Depredador, listo para el juego..._

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, sabiendo lo que Harry planeaba hacer.

En silencio salió rumbo al pasillo, caminando mientras aún podía oír la sonata de fondo. Cada paso estaba marcado por un acorde, provocándole una sonrisa. Sabía que el movimiento estaba por terminar, cuando llegó a la puerta del baño para hombres.

Abriendo con sigilo, una vez adentro, cerró con un hechizo la puerta.

La última nota aún reverberaba en el baño, gracias a la acústica del lugar, cuando las manos firmes de Harry lo hicieron chocar contra la pared.

Durante los breves segundos que duraba el cambio de movimiento, los ojos de grises de Draco se perdieron dentro de la ansiedad y _hambre_ que mostraban los verdes del moreno, el tibio aliento chocando contra sus labios. En un gesto de rendición, cerró lentamente los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación –el silencio y la calidez del cuerpo del moreno junto a él –cuando empezó la última parte del soneto.

La boca ávida de Harry lo asaltó sin piedad, recorriendo sus labios, deslizándose por la barbilla, lamiendo y chupando hasta llegar al cuello. Los dedos del rubio se aferraron a sus hombros, arrugando la chaqueta, mientras los tonos del concierto subían y subían, imitando a su excitación. Un mordisco del moreno le arrancó un gemido mitad dolor, mitad placer.

-Harry... –jadeó, sintiendo la presión del torso duro del Auror, afirmándolo contra la pared, como si buscara enterrarlo en ella, mientras las manos del moreno se deslizaban por sus costados, jalando con fuerza la pulcra camisa blanca de su lugar. La dureza de Harry se clavaba firme en su vientre y la suya propia, rodando suave las caderas, aumentando la fricción y el calor.

Abrumado por las sensaciones, enrolló sus brazos al cuello de Harry y enterró el rostro en su hombro, dando todo el espacio para que la boca del moreno lamiera y marcara cada centímetro de blanca piel.

Sentía la magia de Harry vibrar junto a cada parte que sus dedos o boca tocaban, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Reaccionando por un momento, trató de desabotonar la camisa, para sentir la piel morena contra la suya, totalmente expuesta a los labios del ojiverde, cuando una mano firme lo detuvo.

-Hoy, yo te atiendo a ti. –fue el susurro grave, casi animal, que lo hizo gemir desde lo profundo de su garganta, mientras una pierna se deslizaba lenta entre las piernas del rubio, haciendo presión en la erección, y sus manos sujetaban las caderas ansiosas que buscaban el roce.

La boca del moreno regresó a su labor, besando cada rincón de la boca de Draco, enredando su lengua con la que lo esperaba ansiosa, una mano manteniéndolo en el lugar y la otra serpenteando por su espalda, rasguñándolo levemente. Su pierna balanceándose lenta entre las del rubio, desquiciándolo con el ritmo.

-Harry... por favor –gimoteó Draco, sus dedos crispados del placer, enterrándose entre el pelo negro, su pecho subiendo agitado. La lengua suave del moreno comenzó a bajar lentamente, apartando con cuidado la camisa, exponiendo más piel a cada segundo. El ritmo de los compases se aceleraba cada vez más mientras la urgencia de Draco crecía a cada instante.

La lengua desfilaba por cada costilla y cada cicatriz del pecho. Presionaba casi amorosa contra las tetillas y los dientes las raspaban con cuidado, mientras los dedos se aventuraban bajando la cremallera del pantalón, acariciando la piel al descubierto, sin llegar a tocar el miembro duro bajo la tela negra.

Con fuerza lo dio vuelta, llevándolo contra el lavamanos, dejándolo frente al espejo.

La imagen que le devolvió lo hizo jadear bajito, mientras su pantalón se deslizaba hasta sus rodillas, junto con los interiores.

Harry lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, su pelo desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. El estado del rubio era similar, con la camisa colgando mal puesta y el pecho expuesto, con marcas de lamidas y mordidas, al igual que en el cuello.

-Mírate –fue el siseo profundo, que lanzó cientos de espasmos a través de su cuerpo. Era casi como si hablara pársel. –mira tu rostro mientras el placer te inunda. –susurró, mientras una mano se deslizaba por su cintura, rodeando su miembro pulsante, presionando el pulgar en el glande, barriendo una gota de líquido preseminal. Sus dedos se aferraron al borde de mármol del lavamanos, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en la imagen frente al espejo. Los compases bajaron de intensidad por segundos, antes de reanudar con fuerza, marcado por el mordisco en su nuca y la lengua que traviesa comenzó a lamer, subiendo hasta su oreja.

-Te gusta lo que ves –no era pregunta, sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar asentir, jadeando por aire que no conseguía. La mano en su polla se movía lentamente, resbalando con cuidado, haciendo contraste con el sonido acelerado de la sonata y su respiración.

La otra subía tortuosa desde el muslo, acercándose a sus nalgas, demorándose una eternidad en llegar. El índice continuó con su camino resbalando ligeramente entre ellas, producto del lubricante que en algún momento apareció Harry.

Un espasmo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, tensando cada músculo por el placer, y haciéndolo emitir un sollozo, cuando ese dedo entró despacio, abriéndolo con desesperante lentitud, aún mayor mientras sentía el eco de su respiración y el piano en sus oídos.

-Harry... _por favor_... Merlín –gemía y jadeaba Draco, sus nudillos blancos de apretar el lavamanos, sus ojos entrecerrados del placer, pero sin desviar la vista del espejo, donde veía su rostro y el de Harry sudorosos y sonrojados, con mechones pegados en la frente. Un segundo dedo atendió a la súplica, y la espalda de Draco se arqueó un poco más, buscando el calor del pecho del moreno. –Harry, por favor... _por favor_. – el débil gimoteo cesó cuando ambas manos lo abandonaron bruscamente, y el preciado sonido de la cremallera bajándose, sonó a los oídos de Draco como si de una sinfonía completa se tratara.

La punta húmeda de la polla de Potter presionaba sin entrar en el agujero de Draco, atormentándolo cruelmente, temblando de ansiedad y de placer.

Un suave empujón, acorde al descenso en el ritmo, lo hizo sentir la cabeza del miembro de Harry abriendo su entrada con un delicioso placer mezclado con dolor. El largo gemido que ambos emitieron resonó en el baño, opacando cualquier ruido que no fuera el de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Con un último empuje, lo llenó por completo, disfrutando del instante que precede a la tormenta, sintiendo el calor del miembro del moreno en su interior.

El piano retomó sus acordes acelerados cuando Harry comenzó el suave vaivén, enredando una mano en la polla del rubio y la otra abrazando su torso, sus dedos acariciando ligeramente un pezón. Lo sostenía firme contra él, tocándolo en todos lados, su magia y calor rodeándolo en cada centímetro de piel.

Su boca se deslizaba hambrienta por el cuello del rubio, mientras sus embestidas aceleraban ligeramente el ritmo.

-Dios _Harry_... yo... yo –un beso demandante detuvo sus jadeos durante un segundo, ahogando el gemido que emitió cuando las manos tibias del moreno sujetaron y apretaron débilmente sus bolas. –ahí _¡ahí! _Merlín Santo... _Harry... _–con un golpe certero comenzó a presionar su próstata, aumentando la velocidad al ritmo de la Sonata de fondo, mientras el rubio se agitaba, arqueando la espalda.

Draco sentía su piel completamente sensibilizada, a la respiración de Harry, a su calor y magia. Sentía sus dedos clavarse en su cadera y su otra palma acariciando su miembro. Su polla deslizarse en su interior y sus bolas golpeteando contra sus nalgas al ritmo de cada embestida. Las gotas de sudor que perlaban su cuello y que eran lamidas con gula.

-Abre los ojos, Draco –fue el suave jadeo contra su oído, que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza. Sentía el latir de la sangre en los oídos, mezclado con las respiraciones agitadas y gemidos, y de fondo el piano.

Sólo abrirlos casi lo hace venirse. Los ojos de Harry brillaban como nunca y ambas pieles relucían de sudor. Estaban completamente despeinados y sonrojados.

Un preciso golpe, lo hizo arquearse, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras unos blancos dientes se incrustaban en el cuello expuesto, el miembro pulsante del moreno entrando más profundo y más rápido. Estaba en el precipicio del placer, sintiendo la presión crecer en su miembro, sus bolas apretarse aún más si era posible y el orgasmo _ahí_ en la punta de los dedos.

-Harry... _Harry... Harry... _–estirando sus brazos, se aferró al moreno, sintiéndose caer.

Sus músculos se contrajeron casi con dolor mientras los espasmos lo cubrían de arriba abajo y los brazos firmes de Harry lo sujetaban duro contra su pecho, sus caderas embestiendo con fuerza, rozando cada vez su próstata, ahogándolo de placer. Trataba de respirar, pero sólo lograba jadear. Un espasmo lo recorrió cuando sintió los dedos largos de Harry clavarse en su vientre y cadera.

Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta, opacando cualquier sonido. Delante de sus ojos entrecerrados bailaron lucecitas de colores, sintiendo su piel arder y su entrada contraerse casi con dolor, mientras se corría con fuerza en la mano que lo apretaba, y la sensación de Harry haciéndolo dentro de él, le nublaron la conciencia. Cuando la última gota de semen salió de su interior, sentía como si nunca más pudiera volver a sentir un orgasmo y su cuerpo nunca fuera a recuperar la capacidad de sostenerse por sí mismo.

El último acorde reverberó en el baño con fuerza, opacando las respiraciones trabajosas. Los cálidos brazos de Harry apretaron con fuerza a Draco contra su pecho, mientras los aplausos comenzaban a resonar, inundando el lugar.

-Ese –la respiración irregular no le dejaba hablar como quería. –_ese_ era el _Presto Agitato. –_con cansancio cerró los ojos, apoyándose nuevamente contra el hombro de Harry, buscando un beso que no tardo en llegar, dulce y acompasado. Cuando se separaron, los ojos grises brillaron cálidos. –Gracias... –murmuró suavemente, acariciando el brazo que lo estrechaba.

-Te amo. –susurró con voz ronca y cansada Harry, apretándolo con más fuerza. –Feliz cumpleaños. –murmuró antes de volverlo a besar.

Una sonrisa imperceptible asomó en los labios de Draco, mientras duró el beso.

_Ya tengo una sonata favorita... definitivamente._

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, este es el pequeño regalo que he hecho para el cumpleaños de Draco nOn, y debo reconocer que estoy muy contenta por el resultado. Es la primera vez que escribo tan detalladamente una escena como esta, y me da la impresión que conseguí lo que quería –mezclar algo escrito con el sonido de la sonata, y recrear la sensación de que los compases dirigían todo.

Al menos mi hermana lo sintió así, ya que escuchó el tercer movimiento, desde la parte en que llegan al baño. ¿Me creen que oí tantas veces la sonata que me la sé entera? ¿Y que cada parte en que hago mención de la música, está fríamente calculada?

Bueno, espero que haya sido del agrado –ya que el regalo es para el rubio, pero nosotras como representantes slasheras debemos disfrutarlos.

Hablando de mi hermana, ella hizo un hermoso dibujo, que pueden pasar a revisar mi Lj siniestramalfoy . livejournal . com o directo a su página wicked-place . blogspot . com

Besos!

SinieStra Malfoy.


End file.
